


Really, Sam?

by spiralicious



Series: Sean and Dan [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Humor, M/M, Mentions of TMNT Smut, Sam Reads Fanfiction, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam thinks he is alone.





	

Sam looked around one last time before he truly made himself comfortable on the hotel bed. He opened his laptop back up and went for the tab open to the fanfic he had selected earlier. He had read it enough that just scanning over the words was enough to bring back every steamy passage. Sam slid his hand into his boxers to languidly stroke himself while he pictured Mikey and Donatello pressing their beaks together. Donny shushing his little brother, nuzzling the side of his face while he stroked a hand to that sweet spot on the underside of his shell. 

He was so preoccupied with this, that he didn't notice Dean come in until his older brother was leaning over him enough to be reading the laptop screen. “Really, Sammy? First the My Little Pony thing and now Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written at SPN_Bigpretzel on LJ under the name kattrip033 for the DEW prompts “Sam + Tortoise."
> 
> I regret nothing and I am still undecided if this is part of the “Sean and Dan” 'verse (Sam writes My Little Pony fanfiction to deal with the stresses in his life. Most of his stories seem to involve an original pony he created named Sean who has a cutie mark of a laptop and bad things happening to Sean's older brother Dan, whose cutie mark is a slice of pie.) or not.


End file.
